


The Forest is an Odd Place at Dinner Time

by thnksforthecenturies



Series: Forest Dwellers [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fairies, Fairy!Frank, Magic, Vampires, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksforthecenturies/pseuds/thnksforthecenturies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Gerard meets Fairy!Frank in the forest just after dinner time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest is an Odd Place at Dinner Time

Gerard sighed as he finished draining his dinner, deer was one of his favourite meals. He liked how fresh the blood was when he hunted in the forest, it made him feel more alive even though he's long dead. Gerard stood up from his meal, leaving the deer on the ground to be eaten by another animal and began to walk home through the forest. The leaves crunched under his feet as he walked down the path and he could smell various small animals running around. Gerard considered grabbing a snack for the trip home but decided against it, he didn't want to be greedy or kill more than was necessary.

He made it about five minutes down the path before he heard it. It was a buzzing noise, almost like the noise from a bee's wings. Gerard froze and spun around in search of the noise. It was getting louder but he still couldn't pinpoint the source of the sound. When it suddenly stopped, Gerard became nervous. Things don't just disappear, so he did what his instincts told him to do. He jumped into a tree which was high enough that no human would be able to surprise him.

Gerard extended his fangs and changed his eyes to a red colour to be intimidating to an enemy, but sat on the branch in case he was just being paranoid. He was too busy looking at the ground to notice the boy floating behind him. He flew close to Gerard's ear and whispered, "Boo."  
Gerard yelped in surprise and fell from the tree, landing hard on his back.

The boy burst out laughing and flew down towards the vampire. He arranged himself so that he was hovering a few feet above Gerard who was lying on the ground dumbstruck. He hadn't been expecting to be followed, let alone by a boy.  
"What?" the boy asked when Gerard's expression remained shocked.  
"You're a fairy", Gerard eventually blurted out.  
"What gave me away? Was it the wings or the fact that I got the better of a big bad vampire", he smirked.  
Gerard made an indignant noise at the boy's comment.  
"Aren't fairies meant to be kind to forest dwellers?" Gerard questioned the fairy.  
"Well yes, until the 'forest dweller' decides to leave a large dead animal outside our glen", he explained. "I know vampires are dumb but shouldn't leave dead things around sacred spaces?"

There was silence between the two creatures as the fairy glared at Gerard. At least the vampire knew to be ashamed.  
"Um", Gerard began, "Sorry?"  
The fairy sighed and floated so that his feet were now on the ground. He turned and began to walk in the direction of the fairy glen. When Gerard didn't follow him, the fairy turned around and pulled the vampire by his shirt collar.  
"Get off me fairy!" Gerard yelled as he tried to struggle away.  
The fairy giggled at his feeble attempts.  
"It's Frank actually. And yours is Gerard I guess."  
Gerard gaped at Frank.  
"How did you know that?" He wasn't aware that fairies had any telepathic abilities.  
"It's actually written on the tag of your shirt", Frank said before dissolving into more giggles.

Gerard and Frank soon arrived at the dead deer which was just how Gerard left it. He looked up at Frank with a questioning look.  
"Well go on", said Frank, "aren't you going to move it?"  
Gerard squeaked at the look he was getting from Frank. He was intimidating for a fairy. Gerard thought fairies were meant to be nice. The two started at each other for several minutes until Gerard finally sighed and reached down to grab the deer. Frank smiled as he watched the vampire lift the animal over his shoulder.  
"What do you want me to do with it?" Gerard asked.  
Frank shrugged.  
"Just move it about a hundred metres that way", Frank said as he pointed down the path. "There's a pack of werewolves that'll eat it and we don't need them around our home."

Gerard nodded before turning down the path and beginning to walk home.  
"Hey Gerard", Frank called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Anyone who bothers the fairies more than once will have some magic coming their way", Frank warned with a smirk.  
Gerard's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. He then walked down the path, dropped the deer where Frank told him to and headed home.

Gerard would have to be more careful with where he ate his dinner in the forest from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by gerudeway 's fairy!frank discussions on tumblr


End file.
